Gearheads
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: In all honesty, the idea that Winry's love of automail could be inherited never crossed Edward's mind.


**V.E.: Well, this is a first for me in this fandom. I tried writing something for Fullmetal Alchemist before, but it really didn't pan out though. This idea kept sticking with me and is bound to be a lot shorter than that one. Frankly, I need a little change of pace from my other stories and I do not have a lot of time to devote to my writing this semester.**

 **To be honest, whenever I think of writing in this fandom I think of what the next generation must look like. That and a possible time travel scenario, but that's another story.**

 **Anyway, let's get cracking.**

 **Quote:** " **Happy is the son whose faith in his mother remains unchallenged." ~Louisa May Alcott**

* * *

Let it be said that Edward Elric loved his wife Winry dearly.

One could say he had been in love with her since they were kids, before he understood that was what he was feeling for her. And after all she had put up with him (fixing his auto mail, waiting for him to come home, nagging him to drink his milk, etc.), it only made sense that Edward would try to be just as supportive of her when it came to what she wanted.

He was perfectly fine with her keeping her maiden name, mainly due to her auto mail business which still bore the name Rockbell (may Granny Pinako rest in peace). When she would go down to Rush Valley to get more information and equipment on auto mail, he would travel right along with her to carry the bags (though he drew the line at having her use his auto mail as an example of her work).

But perhaps the most interesting thing Edward did for his family (at least compared to some families) was that he stayed home to take care of the kids while Winry became the breadwinner. It certainly raised a lot of eyebrows from people who were used to seeing the roles the other way around.

Personally, Ed liked being a stay at home dad. He was always around to help his kids with whenever they needed it and it made him feel like could understand his mother a little bit more. (He also could understand Teacher a little more; after taking care of some nasty thugs while with his kids in a nearby village, people were asking whether he was from the military or something. He replied with the biggest smile. "Nope, just a stay at home dad passing through!" The looks on Van and Sarah's faces were comedy gold.) After traveling for so long and going so many places, he was content at settling down with his family in Resembool.

However, there were things that he accepted he was never going to share with Winry. Namely, her love of all things auto mail. Still, he nodded along somewhat half listening whenever she started gushing and he was pretty sure that would be the extent of the auto mail enthusiasm level in their home.

It never crossed his mind that such a love of such thing could be genetic and therefore possibly inherited by the kids.

And then he had walked into the store looking for the kids only to find his wife and son looking at whatever project was being worked on by both of them.

"So, if we turn it a little this way…."

"Yes, that'll do it! Keep going Van!"

He had stopped silent as he saw the identical gleams of glee as well as the amount of soot and sweat on both of their faces. Everyone who saw the two children said that their son Van was Ed's spitting image and the same went for their daughter Sarah with Winry. But right now, all he could think of was how they missed this moment of seeing Van and his mother being completely recognizable as mother and son.

As much as he didn't understand auto mail workings, he at least liked it for the joy it brought to two people he cared about.

Then his eyes saw Sarah who was looking on with a very familiar expression.

He smiled as he walked up to where she was. "Hey pumpkin, what's going on?"

Sarah's expression seemed to sour as she looked on at the utter aura of giddiness from a safe distance. "We came in to see how mom was doing and then she started showing us some big order. Now Mom and Van are being weird and talking about stuff I don't really understand."

Edward sighed which was heard very clearly by his daughter. "They're just having fun with something they both love. Don't worry about it."

Then the girl's expression turned to worry. "But I don't feel that way."

He put his hand on her head, causing her to look up at his understanding smile. "And that's okay. People like different things and just because you don't like the same things doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I don't like it the same way, but your mother and I get along just fine. It just means you need to accept it and agree to disagree."

He then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Even if they are being really weird about it."

That seemed to prompt a small chuckle out of Sarah.

Almost as if picking up on the fact that the glory that was auto mail was somewhat being made fun of, both Winry and Van looked up from what they were working on with fiery matching glares.

His wife was the one to ask. "And what are you two whispering about?"

"Oh, just a little inside joke. Anyway, I was going to start making dinner soon. Are you getting close to being done or do you want me to set something aside for the two of you?"

Van's eyes went a little wide at being included in the project as he turned to his mother with the most pleading golden puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Winry simply rolled her eyes, but her smile was warm as she answered. "Just leave something out for the two of us."

Edward nodded as he glanced to his daughter. "Alright then, come on Sarah."

The little blonde girl followed her father as mother and son turned back to their project. Once the two were a sufficient distance away, Edward shook his head fondly before turning to his young daughter. "Gearheads. Well, looks we've got the night to ourselves. Any ideas?"

Sarah's blue eyes sparkled as she asked. "Could you tell me more of your traveling stories?"

He ruffled her hair fondly, well if anything at least he had a kindred spirit in dealing with the maniacs. "Sure. Well, what do you want to know about?"

"What were the ruins of Xerses like? Mrs. Bellwether was talking about it in class the other day, but she said she's never been there."

"Well, for one thing, I didn't go there for fun or studying alchemy like some of the other places I've talked. That's a story I'll tell you and your brother when you're older."

That seemed to bring out a little righteous indignation in his daughter. "I'm plenty old."

He ruffled her hair fondly, his voice and smirk teasing. "Sure, you are shorty."

And in a rare display of resemblance to her father, the little blonde girl seemed to blaze in utter fury. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!"

* * *

 **V.E.: Just a little plot bunny of mine. Glad to get something done.**

 **Wow, it's been awhile since I've done anything for the site. Started on this a while ago and now I'm done with my semester. Note to self, tomorrow get on the Paradox chapter.**

 **Please review. This is my first oneshot here so please be gentle.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
